leelee
by Ruby Bludworth
Summary: leah POV, in breaking dawn slowly her life goes by and the cullens, nessie and jake move, leah attempts to turn her life around by moving, of course seth wants to come to, what happens when she gets more than she asked for and expected dont own anything
1. stupid wolf mind reading

**MUST READ:!! Okay so this is before 'new start' in renesmee's point of view, that story will end up following this story so read that one as well, YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ THIS STORY BEFORE THAT ONE THOUGH, REVIEW!! A/N: Leah's perspective! **

Chapter1:

_He was inside talking to that leach and his stupid parasite family and his special fragile human Prego-wife. After the pack had split Jacob had been willing to spend all his time in that blood-suckers home. Why did Seth join _

_this stupid pack? I mean what was all of this huge commotion about _

_anyway? Stupid vamp got stupid human-Bella pregnant now she's going to _

_die, BIG WHOOP! I don't understand why he loves her so much either! JUST. SOME. STUPID. HUMAN! I mean why could he just love, _I was cut off by some ones laughter, I searched the area of where I was a realized I was in wolf form, ****! Seth can hear me.

I glanced over at my dim-witted baby brother and snarled at him before running over to a bush, phased back to a human and put my shorts and shirt on. I ran back to where Seth was sitting and sat down against a fallen tree, letting the wind blow through my coal black hair.

Finally, my head was private! No Jacob or Seth in my brain.

_I know I supposedly hated him but, _uggh! Would stupid Bella just shut up!

I couldn't think straight with all of her screaming, will they just kill that stupid kid already and whilst their at it they can just kill her too.

I hadn't, well I don't think I have, I hope I haven't. I had been blocking my thoughts to the whole pack for over two weeks.

Jake came out with a huge grin on his face, sending butterflies into my stomach. I was just glad I was in human form and no one was in my head, listening to my thoughts.

Jake went over and talked to Seth, I acted casual, the normal Leah, not caring about any one, or anything.

Sam had already figured it out, Paul and Quill teased me a few times, well that was until I punched both of their faces and broke their noses. Then they both shut up.

I couldn't stand pretending anymore. I had to admit it, and face the truth. I don't know when I would tell him. I don't know how I would tell him. However for know, all I had to do was admit it.

Jacob black, I took several deep breaths before continuing. I love you!

I heard snickering coming from behind me, when I turned around I didn't see Seth and Jake, I saw two large wolves standing behind me, one look shocked, the other laughing. I looked down at myself, ****! I was a wolf; they just heard what I saying- was well thinking!

**Haha, I had too. Short chapter I know but it's a filler and I will continue if you guys want me to…. Review! :D **


	2. my life before my eyes

**Leah's POV, and she didn't imprint on Bella, she's just jealous. Breaking dawn spoilers. **

Days passed,

Bella gave birth, to a half vampire girl called renesmee; I thought it was stupid, but kind of cute.

She looked like her dad, and mom.

Bella turned into a leach.

She was beautiful, and I couldn't help but feel jealous.

I mean, she gets everything,

A husband, daughter, loving family, and now she's beautiful and gets to live for forever.

I mean, I get to live for a long time, but probably not as long as them, and I was pretty, but all of them were amazingly stunning.

Days later and I find out even worse news,

Jake's imprinted.

Not on some stupid human,

Not on a vampire,

But both, a half human, half vampire, renesmee, or as Jake likes to call her; nessie.

Years pass,

And nessie grows up,

I still haven't imprinted,

Neither has Seth.

Renesmee turns out to be even more beautiful than _them_, _and_ she's part human.

7 years,

It's been seven years since renesmee was born.

She look's 15 and of course, _they, _all look the same.

Sam quit phasing a few months back, as well as Jared and Paul.

The packs slowly began to combine again, although we still can't hear each other.

One month later and the Cullen's- and Jake- decide their all going to pack up their stuff and move.

I didn't know, or care, where they were moving too. I was just glad to get them out of my life.

Then:

Over the period of a month I turned my life around, well attempted.

I tried going out with a few guys, but none of them were anything, I just wanted to imprint, but of course I didn't.

One month later:

Sue and Charlie moved in together.

All of a sudden after one month, they became, more than just friends.

I was sick of this same stupid town to I told Seth I was moving.

"What no, why?" He screamed in response when I told him.

"Just 'cuz!" I replied.

"Well I'm coming with you!" he said grinning.

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Fine!" I said.

One week later:

We packed up our stuff, said our good byes, got in my car and drove.

Seth decided he wanted to live in some stupid city called Brookings, just a state over so we were close enough to the pack if they needed us for any thing; hopefully they won't need us too often.

When we were about a street from our new home Seth told me to pull up into a house for a moment.

I had no Idea why he wanted me to, but I did anyway.

After a few minutes of boredom * I stormed out of my car walking- angrily- up to who ever house this is, all I know is that Seth wanted to drop by this house for a second, when I asked who's house it was he simply responded; "oh no one,"

"Seth will you get your butt out to the stupid car, NOW!" I screamed, not caring who ever in the house thought of me.

I looked fiercely at Seth, however stopped when I saw who was standing at the front door. This is why Seth had wanted to move here so bad! Uggh! Omg I'm going to kick his furry wolf butt out of Oregon State.*

(Between the stars I took out of my other story NEW START because they lead up to each other)

Okay I wrote this in an hour so I hope you like it XD

**If you want to see what happens, I don't think I'm gunna write another chapter for this, go read my other story new start, its kind of the sequel to this, but more about other characters so go red it now and review :D **

Xoxoxo- twilightteamjake (:


End file.
